Penelope Pussycat
Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Victoria Jackson) served as another love interest for Garfield. She appeared in Garfield and Friends, quickly becoming a regular (with three episodes being labeled as "Penelope Episodes"). She lives in an Italian restaurant, which is no doubt the main reason that Garfield goes out with her. The fact that Garfield enjoys eating more than being with her annoys Penelope, but she willingly goes out with him anyway, because as she says, "I don't care what we do as long as we do it together." Penelope also appeared in The Garfield Rap episode, singing occasionally. Personaility Being substitution of Arlene in "Garfield and Friends", Penelope has similar bodyshape like Arlene with exception of her characteristic hair, beauty spot on cheek, blue eyes and smaller lips ( light pink in "Perils of Penelope" and "The Genuine Article", darker in the following episodes ). Apart from that, Penny has opposite personality to Arlene - she barely cracks jokes at Garfield's expense ( least less frequent than Arlene does ) and her relationship looks more like one-side attraction. In fact, Garfield appreciates Penelope rather for her living in an Italian Restaurant, which can be seen in "The Third Penelope Episode". . Trivia *Penelope tends to walk on all four of her legs instead of two. *She has a big family including her unnamed mother, her brother Al, his unnamed wife with their three children, a deceased father, grandparents, an aunt, an uncle and many cousins. *Her design was changed during the episodes - originally she had beige fur colour ("The Perils of Penelope" and "The Genuine Article"), replaced with gray in "The Second Penelope Episode", "The Garfield Musical", "The Third Penelope Episode" , "The Garfield Rap" and "The Guy of Her Dreams". Gallery Penelope_08 (1).png|Penelope in "The Perils of Penelope" episode Penelope3.png|With Garfield in "The Second Penelope Episode" Penelope11.png|She's cute when in a bad mood. Penelope5.png|In "The Third Penelope Episode" Penelope small.jpg|In "The Guy of Her Dreams" Penelope4.png|Penelope in "The Garfield Rap". Notice the lack of whiskers and different color of her hairdo than in the rest of the episodes. Penelope Garfield Musical.png|In "Garfield Musical" PenGarfield ep2 rare moments (4).png|Arlene would definitely get jealous ( "The Second Penelope Episode" ) Perils of Penelope.png|"The Perils of Penelope" title screen Second Penelope episode.png|"The Second Penelope Episode" title screen Garfield Musical.png|"The Garfield Musical" title screen GarfieldxPenelope GoHD.png|Modified animation cell from "The Guy of Her Dreams". PenGarf 05 (07).png|"What will Arlene say about this ?" ( The Perils of Penelope') PenGarf 09 (19).png|Reversed Pepe le Pew ("Perils of Penelope") Penelope8.png|Marriage? Penelope9.png|"I'm telling you it was SO big!" ("The Third Penelope Episode") Penelope7.png|Penny in love. ( "The Third Penelope Episode" ) Penelope6.png|She's also cute when amazed. Penelope12.png|The cutest cowgirl in the Wild West. Penelope13.png|Wish he focused more on me than on lasagna... Vlcsnap-2013-12-14-22h48m38s191.png|Flirty Pussycat. Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-16h58m04s45.png|Fooled on date again. Penny not impressed.png|"Garfield, are you listening to me ?!" Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-17h47m36s185.png|"The Guy of Her Dreams" Vlcsnap-2014-10-16-14h01m39s136.png|With mom ( "The Third Penelope Episode" ) Vlcsnap-2014-10-16-14h01m04s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-14h47m48s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-16h56m15s220.png|Penny heard what she wanted to hear. Penny GM.png|"The Garfield Musical" Penelope 25 (1).png|Penny in love again. ( "The Garfield Musical" ) Category:Cats Category:Female Characters Category:Garfield And Friends Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Television only characters Category:Characters Category:Pussycat Family Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5 Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6